videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity War: The Last Knight
"Return to the Battlefield!" - Tagline Infinity War: The Last Knight is a newly announced, and confirmed Installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, and the latest addition to the Infinity War Sub-Franchise of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. Next to nothing is known about the new Game other than the fact that it will be a Crossover between The Walking Dead, Watch Dogs, Terminator and Call of Duty. It is an Xbox One exclusive set for release in 2024. As of September 8th, 2016, the game's Synopsis was released: In the 2 years since the War Against the Villain Armada began after the Great Invasion of Earth-135, the Forces of The Hero Coalition have managed to beat back and cripple The Villain Armada ever since the Battle of Washington DC and death of Ozone, the Ultimate Villain Lord in 2014 and now in the year 2016, the Villain Slayers have pursued the Armada Remnant Fleet across The Multiverse in an effort to end the Multiverse Wars forever, but a piece of the Armada-Coalition Past will be revealed as the very seeds of their Conflict is revealed as not two colossal Militaries fighting within 2 years... But instead a Centuries-long War originating from British Mythology (which this game emphasises heavily)! New characters will be added into the Crossovers both fictional and real-life figures such as Owain Glyndwr, Prince Llewelyn and the mythological King Arthur! Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Oliver Bell as Tyler Green * Dafne Keen as Laura Kinney/X-23 * Hugh Jackman as James Howlett/Wolverine * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Ian Etheridge as Jack Johnson Parr * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Arthur Thierry as Dionne Green * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Guardian T-800/The Terminator * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Jason West as Sgt. Arem * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Richard Krieglar as Pvt. West * Brian Bloom as Captain Nick Reyes * Kit Harrington as Admiral Salen Kotch * Jamie Gray Hyder as Lt. Nora Salter * Liam Garrigan as King Arthur * Rhys Ifans as Owain Glyndwr, the Last Welsh Prince * Luke Evans as Prince Llywelyn, the First Hero Knight * Stanley Tucci as Myrddin Emrys/Merlin * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Sam Witwer as Darth Stalker * Hayden Byerly as The Great Creator Trailers "A Thousand Years" Trailer The trailer starts off showing the huge Mountains on the Isle of Sky, Scotland in the year 539 A.D. and shows Merlin (a 'Wizard' often seen in Welsh Mythology attributed to the 'Ddraig Coch' on the Flag of Wales) walking towards a gigantic Opening inside one of the Isle Mountains as Sir Edmund Burton, an Oxford Professor from the Modern Day, says "It started as a Legend. One of the greatest of all..." as King Arthur and his Knights of the Roundtable are seen walking up to a group of Metallic Knights clad in Armor made of a mysterious material, and then as Arthur holds up his famous Excalibur Sword the Metallic Knights hold up theirs, bearing the Symbol of The Villain Armada and The Hero Coalition mixed into one Emblem as Burton is heard saying "For a thousand years, we've kept it hidden to protect Earth from what was destined to arrive." as the Trailer switches to Modern Day and shows a gigantic, Planet-sized Spherical Ship heading towards Earth. As the screen turns to black, a voice is heard saying "Clementine Everett. You destroyed your Dimension..! Do you seek Redemption?" as Clementine Everett is seen on her knees bleeding as a Mysterious Figure wearing a Cloak walks towards her and extends his hand, and then Clementine's eyes begin to glow from yellow, red and finally to a dark purple as she responds "My Creator... I do!" and the Trailer shows the City of Chicago being ravaged and destroyed by Armada Forces in a massive Battle with the United Dimensions Coalition as Burton is seen inside an Ancient Church in Wales, with Tyler Green walking up to a huge Roundtable while Burton tells him "You are special, Tyler... These are troubled times. And without a beacon of hope for Mankind, The Great Creator will win!" as Darth Vader is seen in a Desert Area putting his Helmet over his scarred and burnt face before walking towards someone unidentifed, and then the massive Spherical Ship from earlier is seen slamming its Harvester Weapon against the Moon (which can drag off the surface of a Planet and turn it into another Surface), pushing the Armada-Class Destroyer known as 'The Venator' (the Ship which landed on the Moon in New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada off the Moon as Burton shows Tyler and Laura Kinney/X-23 a few Satellite Images of the Spherical Ship, telling him and Laura "You're all that stands in its way, and now the greatest Mission of them all to turn the tide of Human History begins!" as Tyler and Laura are seen inside a Metallic Chamber lighting up a Flare, and then the Chamber adorned with the Armor of the Metal Knights rises and reveals itself as a gigantic Cyber-Submarine which comes out of the Ocean. The Trailer then shows Clementine again, now with a Suit of Metallic Armor as she clashes a huge Multiversal Sword she holds in her hands against Tyler who wields Excalibur (the Sword which King Arthur used in Welsh Mythology) as she knocks Tyler to the side and slams him down into a Metal Pillar, but then Tyler cuts her brutally with the Excalibur and tells her "Clem, stop! You don't have to do this!!" as X-23 lunges at Clementine and Tyler screams "No!!!" while Clementine manages to block X-23's attack and cut off her Right Claws with her Multiversal Sword, and then she grabs X-23 and slams her down hard onto her knee, breaking her back while also ripping out her Left Claws as the Trailer switches to a massive Battle in the Welsh Mountains, with dozens of Coalition Soldiers fighting mysterious Cybernetic Troops in a gargantuan display of hailing bullets, Missiles, explosions and death as VTOL Warships fall from the Sky and crash down into the ground while Wolverine cuts down several of the Cyborgs, only to be shot by one of the Walker Tanks which carries a massive Laser Railgun which decimates Wolverine as Laura runs over to him and starts crying, telling him "I'm not leaving you!" as Wolverine struggles on the ground bleeding heavily due to his Adamantium Skeleton being destroyed by the Railgun, and then during the Battle the huge Spherical Ship flies above Earth and starts ripping it apart while (from the Soldiers' perspective) it starts ripping apart several Mountains while its inactive Weaponry flies through the clouds. The Trailer then continues showing the Spherical Ship decimating Coalition-Armada Forces (who have both set aside their differences in this game to fight the new Mysterious Faction), with both UDC Jackal-11 and Armada R7-Skelter Fighters being blown out of the Sky, alongside their Ships being sucked into the Spherical Superweapon as X-23 is heard saying to Tyler "Just when all hope seems lost, a few brave souls... Armada and Coalition working together can save everything we've ever known!" as the Armada-Coalition Strike Force (the new Faction formed to fight The Great Creator and his mysterious Multiverse Faction) is seen mobilizing in front of Tyler as he holds up Excalibur and they all cheer in determination, and then the Trailer switches scenes as Ozone tells Tyler "The Operation is over!" and then Tyler grabs him by the shoulder, saying "We're not giving up on Clementine!" as it shows Clementine being surrounded by the Metallic Knights as she fights them off with her Multiversal Sword and the Great Creator watches from his Metal Throne as Clementine is overwhelmed by the Knights after one stabs her in the leg and another in the shoulder as the Trailer switches to X-23 and Tyler running across the Welsh Mountains chasing one of the Hanging Weapona from the Spherical Superweapon, and then Clementine jumping in front of an exploding Jackal-11 Fighter and grabbing Tyler, tackling him down the tipping Hanging Weapon from the Superweapon as she goes up to X-23 and tells her "For my World to live... Yours must die!" and then the Trailer cuts to a Medieval Battle in the year 1410 A.D., showing the Welsh Rebellion fighting against the English Army in Wales led by Owain Glyndwr as Glyndwr charges the English while decimating their Forces with cuts from Excalibur (which he inherited from King Arthur) as the Metallic Knights charge in alongside the Welsh Rebels, while after Glyndwr is seen defeating the English and he stabs Excalibur into the ground the game cuts back to Modern Day as Tyler lunges towards the Great Creator and uses Excalibur in the same motion Glyndwr did, while on another part of the Superweapon the Knights of The Multiverse charge towards Clementine with their unique Weapons in hand (such as a Metal Sword, Hammer, Heavy Sword, Katana etc.) and after a few blocks of the Knights' strikes, Clementine swings her Multiversal Sword in a circular motion and decapitates every one of the Multiversal Knights as her eyes glow purple and the screen turns to black, showing the title 'Infinity War: The Last Knight'. "Multiverse's End" Trailer This Trailer starts off showing complete, pitch-black darkness for a few seconds which then disappears to show Tyler Green's hand hit a rock near a Mountain Area as the boy looks around and breathes heavily, with Edmund Burton instructing him "Breathe... Just breathe. And then reach out! What do you see..?" as an overshot of the Isle of Sky, Scotland is seen but then quickly switches to show Captain Nick Reyes onboard his ship known the UNSA Retribution, looking at a Map of The Multiverse as Tyler says "Light..." and then the Trailer shows Admiral Salen Kotch (played by Kit Harrington) broadcasting a barely-audible Speech to the entire Settlement Defense Front as Tyler announces "Darkness... But I see a Balance!" as a shadowed Great Creator (also played by Kit Harrington as a Voice) is seen sitting in a Throne Room. Burton is then heard saying "There's so much more, Tyler!" as he is seen watching Tyler practice Swordsmanship with the Excalibur Sword on the Isle of Sky, and then the Trailer switches to show dozens of UNSA Jackals and SetDef Skelters flying towards the massive Spherical Superweapon which the Great Creator uses, bombing it with their Missiles as the Trailer shows several clips such as Nora Salter (another character from Infinite Warfare) running through the Hangar of the Retribution, only for the Bay to explode alongside several Jackal-11s as Kotch is seen in the next clip piloting an SDS-Ajak Cutter (a Gunship in the SetDef Fleet) and taking down several Creator Defenders (Ships from the Great Creator's Fleet) as Tyler runs across the Welsh Mountains with Excalibur in hand as Clementine is seen holding her Multiversal Sword towards him with her eyes glowing yellow as she says "I only know one truth: It's time for this Multiverse... To end!" and then Tyler is seen kneeling in front of a burning Mansion draped with British Flags, which is revealed as the Blenheim Palace (home of the WWII Prime Minister of Britain named Winston Churchill), and as Blenheim burns down structurally Clementine is seen walking out with her Sword alongside several Creator Soldiers as the screen turns to black and shows the Poster for the game, which includes a Battle Shield depicting several Welsh Knights from the 1410s alongside the Metallic Knights seen accompanying the Great Creator, while on the Shield a three-headed Mechanical Dragon (symbolizing the Welsh Dragon) is seen spreading its Metal Wings above the Symbol of The Villain Armada with the Poster Tagline for the game saying 'Every Legend Hides a Secret!'. "Alert Excalibur" Viral Teaser This Viral Teaser starts off by showing the Symbol of the 'Excalibur Welsh Paramilitary' (consisting of a Red Dragon with spread Wings and a pair of Swords on both sides, saying 'EWM' on the bottom) while an Alarm blares across the Broadcast as Commander James Hughes on a Recording, saying "The Excalibur Paramilitary is here to save Earth from The Villain Armada and protect Mankind. The Coalition and Armada cannot co-exist in The Multiverse, and one must leave!" as the Broadcast switches to show a Report Card on Laura Kinney/X-23, the Report saying 'Current Agent within the United Dimensions Coalition. Possesses 2 Adamantium Claws and extreme agility and endurance when using such Equipment. Highly skilled Hero Knight last seen in company of Tyler Green, could be new Leader of Villain Slayers, NOT to be fired upon under ANY circumstances due to Hero Status and under the 'Hero Knight Protection Act, 2005'." and then switches to the Villain Card of Ozone, saying 'Previously believed to have been killed, now takes on Heavy Cybernetic Enhancement. Uses a Direct Neural Interface, reportedly been sighted in New Chicago. Motive unclear, but is a known associate of the Great Creator'. The Report then switches pages and shows the Metroville Ruins being repaired after the events of New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, showing Construction Crews repairing various Buildings and picking clean the Armada Ships crashed in the City before the Report states 'Metroville, No-Go Zone: Disaster Clean-up has been abandoned. Reports of Armada-Coalition Actvity has increased in recent months, known Hotspot for Villains-in-Hiding. Use of EWM Drone Tech advised.' as a Broadcast Message from Simon 'Ghost' Riley showing Battles between the Armada and Excalibur Force is seen, with Ghost saying "The Excalibur Welsh Paramilitary is an Elite Unit that is dedicated to wiping all traces of the Armada from the face of the Earth.", before the Broadcast again shows the Symbol of the Excalibur and then switches to the Profile of Jonathan Price, saying 'Former SAS Captain, responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Is to be considered a Hero Knight and is to be trusted, however commence Operation with CAUTION. Was once known to resort to extreme actions during Ops, such as the Destruction of the Hotel Oasis in Arabia and a whole City in the Czech Republic.' before showing a Footage Reel with 2 EWM Choppers flying across the Welsh Mountains with Commander Hughes inside the lead Helicopter. Plot Prologue: Dragonstorm in Dark-Age Wales The game starts with the Ubisoft-Pixar Logo manifesting in screen, however after the full Symbol is complete narration from Sir Edmund Burton (an elderly Hero Knight played by Welsh actor Anthony Hopkins) is heard, the Welshman saying "The Multiverse. An infinite amount of Dimensions holding various different versions of Earth, and while these Realities are all unique, with branching Timelines and different individuals living within each and every one of them, they are all merging in one common aspect: The War Against the Villain Armada, a vast and cataclysmic Conflict being fought between the United Dimensions Coalition and The Villain Armada, and another aspect is that we know not where it comes from and only that it has the power to wipe out quadrillions of people." as the Ubisoft-Pixar Logo is bombarded with several Fireballs that fly past and explode on-screen before showing the text '484 A.D., Central Wales. Battle between the Knights of the Roundtable and Anglo-Saxons during the Invasion of Celtic Britain.' as the game shows a muddy, grim and darkened Mountain Village in Wales under attack by the Anglo-Saxon Army, with the Knights of the Roundtable charging up to them with Cavalry and Catapults firing Fireballs, causing large explosions as the Roundtable Welsh Knights and Saxons clash, with bloodshed and screaming muting the overcast Battlefield as King Arthur is seen overviewing the Battle of Celtic Britain and holding his Sword Excalibur, and as the Welsh Roundtables are being pushed back, Lancelot walks up to Arthur and asks "So, where's your so-called 'Wizard', your Majesty?" and Arthur assures "He will be here, Lancelot. He swore it!" as a Welsh Knight watches the Battle below, seeing the Welsh and English both being blasted back by Catapult Fireballs enabled to the Welsh, the Knight saying "Catapults are hitting our men just as much as the Anglo-Saxons! We have to retreat to Camelot!!" and then Arthur unsheathes Excalibur and says "No, we stand here for not just Wales, but all of Britain! The Saxons are preparing a second Wave... But without Sacrifice, there can be no Victory!!" as he stabs Excalibur to the ground and the Welsh Knights form up in a gigantic line as Anglo-Saxon Battle Drums are heard from a nearby Forest (which was caught a large fire due to the Battle), and then Lancelot states "This man Merlin... He probably isn't even a Wizard. Just some drunk with a few Parlour tricks!" as the Battle continues. In the Mountains of Wales, Myrddin Emrys/Merlin is seen riding his Horse through a Forest as he stops for a second and says "Oh, I'm soddened!" before taking a large Alcohol Flask and begins drinking from it, saying "Ah... One more sip!" before drinking again, and then the game shows Merlin riding up the Mountain Base towards a large Metallic Cave buried by the Rock Bass, with Burton being heard narrating "Magic does exist. It was found 1600 years ago, in a crashed Alien Spacecraft in the Mountains of Wales." as Merlin dismounts from his Horse and walks forward, shouting into the Crashed Spacecraft "Um, hello? It's me, Myrddin! Do you remember me?!" as suddenly, a huge Robot with a Red Paintjob scratched by what appears to be fatigue and combat, punches Merlin into the Ship Hull and holds him there with it's arm, saying "Human Wizard, you dare trespass on the Great Creator's Ship?!" as he lets Merlin drop to the ground and angrily starts walking into the Crashed Ship as Merlin tells him "Listen, big terrifying and quite strange Red Robot: I hate to ask, but we need your help!" as the Giant Robot asks "And what would I have to gain for helping you and your Knights?" and Merlin responds "Please, I have told nobody of your existence! I swear it!!" as the Robot looks at him with Green Eyes (which is one of the Colors of the Welsh Flag, and the basis for the name Tyler Green, possibly being a reason for his Welsh Descent and surname correlating with the Giant Robot) and says "We are forbidden from interfering! The Great Deceiver will find us if message spreads of our involvement! The Guardian Knights cannot interfere, cannot leave this Mountain and will not leave this Ship!" as Merlin sighs, and the game also shows multiple stages of the Anglo-Welsh Battle going on below, with Merlin being insulted by the Robot who asks "Why not use some of your Human Magic? Or is your Race truly so pathetic that it lies about its accomplishments, or your Knights so perceptive they refer to you as a fraud? Maybe your 'Magic' is so foreseeable as a charlatan's work?" as Merlin yells "Listen to me!! People are dying out there for the Defense of Wales, and the rest of this Island! People will die if the Anglo-Saxons succeed here today: Their immoral Conquest of Wales, and perhaps later the rest of the World, will kill millions: Good men will die if you do nothing. Women and children too! Whether they be Welsh or Scottish, even English themselves!" as the Giant Robot looks at him and a Mechanical whirring is heard from its Faceplate, most likely being a sigh of sympathy as Merlin tells it "Alright!! I am what they say: I'm a cheat, I'm a liar and a charlatan! I've lied my whole life, I am no Wizard! But if I could for one moment change this World for the better... I'd give up anything: I'd give up drinking, Money and women-... Drinking and Money! Listen, I know your World was destroyed... I am sorry. But please, don't let Earth be destroyed by the Saxons just like yours was destroyed by the Great Deceiver... I beg of you." as the Robot (finally persuaded by Merlin speaking his heart) walks forward and, his Red Paintjob gleaming despite the overcast on Wales and his Green Eyes glowing, takes out a large Metallic Staff glowing with Energy as he says "Guardian Knights, Transform! The Dragon is yours to command, Myrddin Emrys of Wales!" as the Energy Staff transforms into a smaller size suitable for Merlin as a loud roar is heard from a nearby Mountain, with Merlin staring in awe and saying "Yes... That would be just the thing!" as he holds the Staff and the Robot tells him "Protect this Staff. One day, The Great Deceiver will come for it!" as a large, three-headed Red Robotic Dragon spreads its massive Wings and flies out towards Wales as Merlin grabs the Energy Staff and gets back on his Horse, watching the gigantic Red Dragon flying above a nearby Lake and then up the Mountain as Merlin rides to the Cliffside quickly and says "Ah, yes!!" as the Dragon quickly flies downwards towards the Anglo-Welsh Battle, where below the Knights of the Roundtable see their Cross Symbols glowing with Energy as Arthur watches the Welsh tense as the Anglo-Saxons approach, only to hear the Dragon's Roar and shout "Charge!!!" as he raises Excalibur and charges forward alongside the other Roundtable Knights as the Robotic Dragon flies down on the Anglo-Saxon Army, dragging one of its Wings to sweep up dozens of Saxon Troops and send them flying past the burning Forest, breathing fire on to hundreds of others as the Welsh Soldiers all charge in alongside Arthur, who begins cutting apart Anglo-Saxons with Excalibur as the Dragon splits into 12 Guardian Knights of The Multiverse, who start smashing the Anglo-Saxons by either bringing down their feet, fists or Weapons such as Axes or Swords.